warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Strun Wraith
The Strun Wraith is the first Wraith weapon and a variant of the with overall improvements, notably having the highest status chance of all shotguns. Acquisition This weapon was first introduced from the Survival Weekend Event, awarded for completing the event's Survival for 20 minutes, complete with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. The Strun Wraith was awarded again from acquiring 100 points in the Den of Kubrow Tactical Alert, also complete with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. The blueprint and parts were formerly a reward from the Fourth Season of Sorties; they can now be found as an Invasion reward. All components can be traded, although players must have a Mastery Rank of at least 10 to acquire the blueprint. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against shields. *Good critical chance. *Above average critical multiplier. *Highest status chance of all shotguns. **Can achieve 100% status chance per pellet with three of the following: , , and . *Good pellet count/spread ratio. *Large magazine size. *Good ammo efficiency. *Reloads one bullet at a time, which can be interrupted at any point, allowing for planned reloading. **Reload time of 0.45 seconds for each shell, plus 0.5 seconds to begin/end reload. *Has a polarity. Disadvantages: *Low and – less effective against health and armor. *Has linear damage falloff from 100% to 50% from 15m to 30m target distance (distances are affected by projectile flight speed). *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~4.98%. *Slowest reload speed of all shotguns. Notes *As a reward weapon, the Strun Wraith originally came with its own weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. *Lower damage per pellet than Hek and Sobek, but higher than . *Accuracy appears to be close to, if not identical, to the Hek. *The listed damage is actually the total of all the pellets' damage value. The actual damage per pellet is 19.5 , 4.5 and 6.0 . *The listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one pellet will proc a status. The actual base status chance per pellet is ~4.98%. *The weapon's reload time shown is proportional to the weapon's magazine size as it actually loads each round individually instead of altogether (reload time for each shot = Total reload time / magazine size). Tips *Strun Wraith combines well with critical rate and damage mods as the critical rate for each pellet is very high. *A high status can result in an excellent crowd control weapon, depending on the elemental build. *The Strun Wraith is the only non-continuous shotgun able to achieve 100% status chance with just 3 dual-stat mods. Therefore, it is able to consistently proc and strip armor, without needing to pair with damage and knock down enemies in the process. *Although reloading the entire magazine is slow, the weapon can be reloaded as much as needed immediately after any shots, and can be fired in the middle of reloading to interrupt the process. Clever management of reloading in between shooting will greatly offset the slow reload. Bullet jumping will not interrupt the reload. Trivia *When the Strun Wraith was first released, it had a critical chance of 50%, making it the weapon with the highest critical chance (prior to the release of the ). This was unintended and was changed in a few hours after release. *This weapon was a reward for surviving at least 20 minutes during the Survival Weekend Event in a single round. *The Strun Wraith is the first Wraith Tenno weapon. *The Strun Wraith is the first Wraith weapon to be re-released. *As with many other old Wraith and Vandal weapons, only the energy color could be changed. Other colors may be selected, but would not show on the weapon unless said weapon possessed a skin. ** As of , all default skins of Vandal and Wraith weapons can be fully colored. This includes the Rakta Syandana. Media StrunWraithCodex.png|Strun Wraith in Codex. 2013-09-03_00001.jpg 999SLAYER_-_Weapon_Strun_Wraith.png Warframe 2013-09-28 16-49-57-23.jpg|Strun Wraith strunwraithdarthmufin.png 2013-11-27_00018.jpg Strun wraith codex.JPG|Strun Wraith Codex Strun_Wraith.png|Strun Wraith, it's visuals and stats Warframe Strun Wraith Overview Frost Prime Gameplay Warframe Strun Wraith Lets Max (Warframe) E59 - Strun Wraith STRUN WRAITH CHANGES Update 18.4 Warframe STRUN WRAITH RIVEN BUILD - Highest Status Chance 5 forma - Warframe Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 10. *Damage increased from 30 to 40 (per pellet). *Critical chance increased from 15 to 18%. *Critical Damage from 2 to 2.2x. *Increased Ammo Magazine Capacity from 8 to 10. *Increased Slash Damage from 50 to 60. *Increased Puncture Damage from 37.5 to 45. *Increased Impact Damage from 162.6 to 195. *As a result of adding 2 more shots per Magazine, reload time for a full reload has slightly increased. *Added knockback and impulse to landed shots on enemies. }} See Also * , the original counterpart of this shotgun. *Wraith, the special prefix of the weapon. de:Strun Wraith es:Strun Fantasma fr:Strun Wraith ru:Стран Призрак Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Wraith Category:Event Reward Category:Tenno Category:Update 9 Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Tactical Alert Reward Category:Invasion Reward